


Keeping Warm

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but everyone knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Zora's reputation is in the gutterBut he doesn't mind(Sorta)
Relationships: Asta & Zora Ideale, Mimosa Vermillion & Zora Ideale, Zora Ideale/Kirsch Vermillion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF
> 
> (This is just a cute short, not connected to anything else)

Sometimes, Zora wondered how his life even got to this point, as he trailed after Asta, Mimosa, Noelle, and Nero in the marketplace of the Capital. He shoved his hands in his jacket’s pockets, having been told by both Captain Yami and Captain Vangeance to make sure the brats didn’t get into any trouble. Finral and Klaus were their usual minders, but they had been sent on a mission with Yuno and Sol. Spending his day as Mimosa and Noelle attempted to buy Asta new clothes for his upcoming birthday and pick out presents for Yuno wasn’t something he’d thought he would ever do.

After he had lost his father, he closed himself off from the rest of the world, until Asta, Mimosa and the Black Bulls made him feel like he had a loving family again. They were his family. It wasn’t even a question anymore. 

He didn’t dislike it.

“Hurry up, Zora,” called Asta, waving at him, as the two Royal girls picked another store to enter.

Sighing, Zora caught up quickly to them. He stared at the store as Asta, Mimosa, Noelle and Nero entered. It was a store just for scarves. Why in the world did someone open up a store specifically for scarves? Zora scoffed as he entered the admittedly store. If the name had been some pun related to scarves, Zora would’ve assumed it to be a fabric store for clothiers.

He stood awkwardly off to the side, watching Noelle hold up various items to Nero, while Asta chatted with the shopkeeper. Mimosa busily picked out things she liked. The store wasn’t busy, but he supposed that the place would make money as the weather got colder. Autumn in Clover tended to descend into winter quicker and quicker every year.

“Zora, what do you think? Mauve or violet,” asked Mimosa, sticking the two options in his face.

Zora stared at her. “Frankly, I don’t care…?”

“Oh, come on, don’t be a sourpuss,” said Asta, teasingly from the other side of the store (which wasn’t very big—it was basically a room).

Mimosa had the audacity to pout as if she wasn’t an eighteen-year-old Magic Knight. “Please?”

Zora’s eye twitched as he tried to avoid looking Mimosa in the eyes. What he hated though was that he caved way too easily to the big sad puppy-dog eyes of his juniors. Mimosa had a knack for it, as Noelle and Asta came off a bit brattier and Nero had a stoic expression. 

Unfortunately for him, he had been taught by his father to look at people when he spoke to them and looked at Mimosa’s pouting face directly. Her big golden eyes were watery. Zora grumbled. He said, “Mauve I guess…?”

He caved, as Mimosa and then Noelle and then Asta kept asking for his opinion. 

These freaking brats, Zora thought to himself, as the worker dealt with their purchases. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a soft pink scarf and his mind immediately thought it’d look good on Kirsch. But there was no way he’d buy it in front of Mimosa and Noelle. His reputation as a scary Magic Knight was already in tatters, but if they found out that he actually liked Kirsch and that Zora was secretly dating Kirsch, he’d never live it down.

“Well, there’s a deal going on,” said the shopkeeper. “If you get one more scarf, you get a 20% discount!”

“Nice! Zora, you pick something,” said Asta. Unlike Mimosa, Noelle, and Nero who had no idea about bargain hunting or sales, Asta went on these shopping trips because he was good at finding cool things for a good price. When Asta and Vanessa went shopping for house supplies, they were stocked up for months in all their necessities.

Zora’s hand reached for the pink scarf without thinking, which was just what he hoped it seemed to the others. 

“Didn’t take you for a pink kind of guy, but that’s from our super soft selection. Nice choice,” said the shopkeeper.

Zora regretted this shopping trip so much.

*

“Here,” said Zora, throwing the bag at Kirsch, as he climbed through the Coral Peacocks’ Vice-Captain’s office window in the dead of night. Said Headquarters was protected by Captain Unsworth’s Glamour Magic, so Zora knew that she had known he was here and let him break the headquarters defenses in order to visit Kirsch.

Sitting at his desk, Kirsch made a noise as the bag hit him in the head. “What the heck, Zora?”

Once in the office, he shut the window and found a seat on Kirsch’s office sofa and put his feet up on his coffee table. “What does it look like, dumbass? It’s a present.”

Kirsch smiled widely. “Awww, you bought me a gift. You do care.” Kirsch opened the bag, not bothered by the plain paper bag. He pulled out the scarf. 

Zora watched Kirsch’s face turn bright red. “Like it?”

“Yes, thank you,” said Kirsch, earnestly. “It’s my favorite color.”

“Duh,” said Zora, scoffing and rolling his eyes. He wouldn’t have gotten it, otherwise. “Make sure you wear it so you don’t get a cold when it gets chillier.”

Kirsch placed the gifted item on his desk and came over to the couch to smother Zora with a hug. “Well, I also have you to keep me warm when the chill comes.”

Allowing the hug to turn into cuddling on the couch, Zora leaned closer and kissed Kirsch on the side of the head. He said, softly. “You’re a sap.”

“Yeah, but you like me, anyway,” said Kirsch, chuckling.

“Against my better judgement,” said Zora.

“What judgement? You’re a Black Bull. You have no impulse control,” said Kirsch, teasingly.

Zora laughed. “You got me there.”

*

“You think we ought to tell them that we know,” asked Mimosa, as she sat in Captain Dorothy’s tea room. The normally sleeping Captain was hosting a tea party.

Captain Dorothy giggled. “Let them have this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
